Tiny Wings
by Koyukidono
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Amahane Madoka and Sena Tsubasa, talking from their first time seeing each other to their story in the Idol School. Read to find more! UPDATED: story 4, The designer boy and his first model
1. Preface

**Words in front**

This is a collection of one-shots featuring **Amahane Madoka** and **Sena Tsubasa**. Settings are almost the same to anime, but with Madoka slightly crushing on Sena.

There will be at least 5 stories. Of course, if I get anymore inspirations, I will add some more! And I promise I will not leave my story unfinished as I have already constructed the ending.

Besides I want to indicate that _I am not a hater of SenaxAkari_ , just I like Sena and Madoka more! R&R please~ And don't hesitate to tell me if you like this pairing too~

Also, **I do not own Aikatsu! and any of the character**.

* * *

 **Character introduction**

 **Amahane Madoka** : She is the granddaughter of Amahane Asuka, so she is deeply in love with her grandma's designs. This collection of stories starts when she is a little girl. She wishes she can wear some of her grandma's design in future. Sena is the first boy that appears in her daily life, so she feel nervous when she first meet him.

 **Sena Tsubasa** : He is a pupil of Amahane Asuka, aiming to create his own brand later. This collection of stories starts when he is a young boy. He spends plenty of time at the workshop of Angery Sugar, so he and Madoka meets so often. Being a boy with cool personality, at first he don't talk much to Madoka.

 **Amahane Asuka** : She is a kind old woman, Madoka's grandma and Sena's teacher, at the same time a famous designer. She owns the brand Angery Sugar. She hopes to see Madoka and Sena become a pair of close friends.

 **-Thankyou for reading** -


	2. The apprentice and the granddaughter

**Welcome to my first story of this series! (^^)**

 **It is a story of Madoka and Sena seeing each other for the first time. As it is not mentioned in the anime, I roughly make up how old they are when it happened. In the story, Madoka is about five or six, when Sena is ten years old or something similar, I guess. And the whole story will be written in Madoka's POV. As she is small, the wordings used are all easy and straight forward.**

 **Enjoy and remember R &R! So here we go! :-)**

* * *

Today is Saturday. I go to my grandma's workhouse as usual. I like the workhouse because I can see many beautiful dress there! They are all designed by my grandma. I can't wait to see them again! I dash to the working room and open the door.

...

 _I see a stranger boy starring at me, with a pen on his hand and lots of papers on the table._

...

I close the door.

 _Who's that?_ Grandma is here designing lovely clothes every Saturday... but today it is a boy! It is very unusual.

Grandma, where are you?

I am too shy to say anything to the boy, so I quietly wait outside the room, for grandma to come.

Waiting for about ten minutes, grandma is still not coming. I start to lose my patience. Although I have never talked to any boys, but this time I must gather all my courage, because I must stop him if he is a thief coming here to steal grandma's designing idea!

I again open the door gently. And I open my mouth, "who... who are you...?"

"Don't you know that it is impolite to ask anyone's name without saying who you are?"

...

 _I close the door._

It is so frightening! I am extremely afraid. _The boy is impolite._ Luckily, I see grandma walking to me from far. I immediately threw myself into her arms.

"Grandma, you finally come! There is a boy inside! I am afraid!" I cry inside her embrace.

"Oh! My sweetheart," she giggles, "sorry for not telling you earlier. It's time for you two to know each other. Come, let's get inside!"

She hold my hand again and open the door. I am not that afraid as grandma is here now.

The boy is still there, but this time he gives grandma a bow respectfully.

"Sena-san, so hardworking are you! This is Madoka-chan, my granddaughter." She introduces me to him.

The boy slightly nods his head, "Sena Tsubasa here."

"Sena-san have just come here to learn designing!" Grandma adds, "From now on, he will always be here!"

I slightly nod my head too, but still feeling nervous, because it means I will always see him being here. Can I get along with this boy?

"Surely you two can get along very well!" Grandma's words answers the question in my heart.

* * *

The next Saturday.

I again come to my grandma's workhouse, but I don't know if it will happen again that there is only the boy alone.

I open the door quietly to a mini gap and look inside. _Again!_ Only Sena-san there! He is concentrating into his work so he do not notice me. Oh my god! I am feeling nervous again!

But as grandma said in last week, I must try my best to get along with him.

 _Take out all your courage! Amahane Madoka!_

I take a deep breathe and open the door wide. Sena-san looks here.

"G... good morning." I say, with my hands trembling.

"Good morning." He replies shortly, and then go back into his work.

In the following ten minutes, we remain there without saying a word. I am extremely embarrassed by the atmosphere.

Finally, my uncomfortable feeling overcomes my nervousness. "Can... can I have a look tonyour paperwork?"

"... Whatever you like." He answers, keeping himself gazing at the paper and without looking at me for a second. _He is impolite!_

But actually, I am curious to see how a student of grandma's design is. I put my head closer to take a look.

It is amazing.

He is drawing a dress, with style similar to grandma's, but with less decorations and more creative designing idea.

And this is the first time for me seeing a dress design that I wish to wear, other that of grandma's.

"Why... why are you interested in designing? It is rare to hear a young boy designing dresses, especially dresses in cute style." His designation makes me more and more curious.

"Amahane-sensei is a great designer. It is the first time for me to see her design on TV. I am attracted by it."

On TV? "Is it that TV commercial selling the Angery bear?" I am quite sure.

"... Yes, it is."

That TV commercial is the most attractive one I've ever seen. My idol, Hoshimiya Ichigo, wears a pretty Angery Sugar dress, with a lovely teddy bear in her arms.

"After seeing that commercial, I become a big fan of Angery Sugar. Hoshimiya becomes my idol too."

Oh! Ichigo-chan is his idol too!

He continues, "I wish one day I can have a chance to see my own design being worn by her. I respect Amahane-sensei very much, so I am aiming to be a designer as great as her, even on top of her."

 **"It is impossible!"** Almost immediately, I yell to him as loud as I can be, "grandma is the greatest designer ever! It is impossible for you to ride above her!"

Sena-san again replies me by silence.

I am fed up by what he has just said. _He's nuts!_ I want to find my grandma. So I turn and leave the room.

Before I again open the door, I turn back to Sena-san, and speak, _"may your wish come ture!"_

It is, I guess, the kindest blessing I have ever made.


	3. When grandma's out

**A/N:**

 **Welcome to my second story! (^^) This time it is a story about Madoka's accessories on her head, a wing-shaped rubber band. It is representing "hane" and Madoka's last name "Amahane" I guess, which means feather. But at the same time, I bet not many people have discovered, it can be also representing "Tsubasa", Sena's first name, which means wings!**

 **Actually their first names, Tsubasa and Madoka, are exactly the same to another pairing I ship, Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano in Metal Fight Beyblade. :P But of course this is not one of the reason I ship these two pairings. I LOVE two of them seperately.**

 **And I am thinking if it is possible that the rubber band has somehow a relation between Madoka and Sena. The story happens right after the previous one, Madoka is still a little girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was already three months that Amahane Madoka and Sena Tsubasa did not say to each other a word. Everytime when Amahane Asuka taught and gave Sena advises, Madoka was just there watching them.

But something changed one day when Asuka was not there. That day, Asuka was going out for a meeting with other designers.

"Sena-san, I am going out this afternoon," she said, "I will be back very soon, please help me to take care Madoka-chan!"

"... Okay." Although not very pleased to the request, Sena have no choice other than accepting it.

However, after Madoka knew that her grandma was not there, she chose to stay in another room and play with herself. She could think of nothing to talk, with that self-centered boy. Sena was okay with this too, he just wanted to stay quiet and sink himself into his design.

Nothing happened after Asuka left for one hour. But...

Someone opened the designing room's door.

Sena saw Madoka there crying loud.

" _Can you just... stay quiet_?" Sena was totally annoyed by Madoka.

But he immediately noticed what had happened: one half of Madoka's hair was spread out. _One of Madoka's hair bands had broken._

"... What have you done?" Sena asked.

"I tried to follow the hairstyle of Otome-chan myself because grandma is not here... but... but... **WAAAAA!** "

"Otome...? That idol? That hairstyle? By yourself? _You even think of that_?"

"The pair of hairbands are gift from Grandma. Grandma made it for me... I love it very much, but... but... it is broken... **WAAAAA!** "

"Hey, calm down... just calm down... You are noisy..." Sena tried his best to ask her to keep quiet, but she cried even louder. "Hey, I can't concentrate into my work with you here..."

 **"WAAAAA! My hairband!"**

Finally, Sena found a way to solve it. _Althought he did not want to..._

"... Okay, okay. I know what to do. Do you want a new one?"

The crying girl suddenly became silence.

"... can I?" Madoka asked, with desire. Sena could even see her eyes shining bright.

"Wait for me about 30 minutes."

Sena stopped his work and started a new draft.

Madoka stayed there and watch quietly.

* * *

It was right after 30 minutes that Asuka came back.

Along the road walking to the designing room, she could already heard her granddaughter's sound:

"So why it is in a wing-shape?"

"... I got inspired in our names..."

"My name... Madoka... Amahane... OH! **hane... feather!** "

When Asuka opened the designing room's door, she was surprised to see Madoka there talking to Sena, with a smiling face.

And there is a pair of new hair bands on her head.

* * *

Till the end of the day, Sena was still in the room. He just sitted there, looked through the window, and repeatedly thought about why he had done that.

 _Why would I stop my work and make that hairband for the granddaugher? It seems like we are in a good relationship._

 _She is a girl that always make trouble. Make noise._

 _And I have just made a gift for her._

 _How stupid is that!_

He started his work again, still that one he was designing in the morning.

 _It is all her problem! If she didn't interrupt me this morning, I would have finished my work already!_

However, he could not concentrate himself to his work.

Suddenly, the room's door was opened again. On the other side of the door, it is who Sena was just thinking of: Madoka Amano, the granddaughter.

"... What's up again?"

The granddaugher had her head lowered down, and opened her mouth shyly, "... I just want to say thankyou to you."

"You are welcome." Sena replied, almost without thinking.

Watching her leaving, _Sena wondered himself why he was smiling._

 _And he had just noticed that, the new hair bands were still on her head._

"The hair bands is also inspired," Sena added as he remembered, before Madoka closed the door, "by my name **Tsubasa**."

Madoka gazed at him for a while, and then turned back without saying a word. Sena did not know whether she understood what he just said.

Maybe he was not disliking her the way he thought he was.

Right, he remind himself. **She is her granddaughter. His respected one's granddaughter.**

 **Yes. It is the fate us to see each other.**

 **It is as natural as "hane"(feathers) in every bird's "tsubasa"(wings).**


	4. The Angery Sugar girl

**A/N:**

 **Greetings! So glad that you have read over here! This is my third story featuring Madoka and Sena~**

 **And the inspiration is from episode 145. In the episode, Madoka, Sena and Rin walked together in the Summer Fest, Sena mentions how Madoka tried to make him eat half of the snacks, then Rin instantly agree with him on how it feels, which seems to be the only interaction of the two of them in the anime.**

 **I cherish it so much as it seems to be the only interaction of the two of them in the anime. :( This story is actually about what happened in that summer fest. I have set the time line to about Madoka and Sena knowing each other for 1 year. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Sena Tsubasa hates sweets.**

He enjoys drinking something like coffee or tea during work, never anything sweet.

However, he found that in Asuka's house, there were sweets everywhere. Asuka told him they are all Madoka's job. ("Haha, Madoka-chan brings sweets here every week!")

 **"I LOVE sweets."**

"But there are so many! You even put them on my desk!"

"Do you know where we are? Angery Sugar! What is the problem for more sweets?"

It was when Sena went to Madoka and complained. But he could do nothing to stop her. Spending whole year of time with her in the workhouse, Sena had learned what kind of girl Amahane Madoka is: **she strictly does everything she likes.**

"Okay, I will remove all the sweets on my desk myself everytime."

"Then I will place them there again everytime... until you EAT them for the first time."

It seemed like Madoka's purpose was to make he eating sweets with her. Feeling annoyed, Sena simply ignored her and started to drink his cup of tea. But...

"Cough... cough... **TOO SWEET! YOU'VE ADDED SOMETHING!** " After a few coughing, Sena shouted.

"A whole pack of sugar." Madoka replied simply, holding a little empty packet with a sweet devil smile on her face. Sena gazed her with a horrible face.

"It is not my cup of tea!"

"Here? Madoka-chan and Sena-san?" Fortunately, Madoka's grandma and Sena's teacher, Asuka, came in and stopped them by bringing a new topic. "Interested in the Summer Festival this year?"

"YES!" "No." Nearly the same moment, Madoka shouted out yes and Sena softly answered no.

"Alright, how about going tonight?" Asuka continued, seemed not hearing anything from Sena.

"HURRAY~~~ I gotta wear my new kimono (japanese wear for girls)!"

"I said no..."

* * *

It is rare to see the three of them walking on the street together. Actually, this was the first time for Sena being with them out of the workhouse.

Madoka was wearing her pink kimono while Sena was still wearing his usual wear in the workhouse.

On the way, Madoka excitingly bought a lot: a lovely mask, a pair of goldfish, a little pink ball... etc. And finally, they walked to the snacks area...

"Oh! Cotton candy!" Madoka immediately rushed to the nearest counter and buy one. It was the largest cotton candy Sena had ever seen.

Sena wanted to go to the next counter and but some biscuits, but someone pulled him at the back.

"You have to eat it with me too!"

"No way... I hate sweets, you know..."

"But you look... it is so enormous that I can finish it myself! If I don't share a half to you, how can I eat that lovely apple fructose after this?" Madoka pointed to another counter.

"Oh god... you still want to buy one more snack?"

"No, no, I mean, not one only... I will buy ALL kinds of sweet snacks in here!"

"Are you serious? How can you eat ALL of them?"

"So you have to get help!"

* * *

Sena would never forget how _terrible_ it was that night.

After the cotton candy and apple fructose, Madoka keep putting snacks into his hand - one half of each of them.

Although two weeks had passed, this horrible memory was still on top of his thoughts.

At the same time, Madoka faced a new trouble too. After that night, every time she brought candy to the workhouse, they would disappear in a short period of time.

This day, Madoka again placed candy here and there in the workhouse. When she stepped into Sena's working room...

 **"What the hell are you doing!"** Madoka shouted.

"...you are bringing them here again..." Sena said, with a sigh. He was cleaning up all the candy in his room.

"Oh no... what a waste!"

"Don't let me see them again! Listen up, **NO MORE SWEETS!** "

"Oh my god... no please..."

"You've done that all by yourself!" Sena passed her and threw the sweets into the trash bin.

Madoka had never seen Sena being angry like this. She finally realized how over she had done. In the following three months, she did not place sweets in the workhouse anymore. But every time Sena talked to her, he could hear her chewing something.


	5. The designer boy and his first model

**Hey! Anyone over here...? This is my forth story featuring Sena and Madoka. Really hope you have enjoyed the previous stories.**

 **This time, it is mainly about the future plans of the two growing-ups. Madoka is about to reach the age of going to Starlight Idolschool, and Sena...? Read to find out!**

 **Please leave me a review if you like my work, but remember R &R!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Time pass.

During these years, Sena never stoped his designing works in his room.

Madoka was 11 already, she started to think more about her future. She was no longer that native girl dreaming for wearing pretty dress anymore. She realized what she should do.

She must gain her grandma's appreciation. Not as her granddaugher, but as a future idol girl. Madoka knew clearly, at the moment she had not reached the level to wear any designer's dress and go onto the stage. She must work harder and harder.

Someone is sharing similar thoughts with her. Needless to say, it was Sena.

Sena revealed his desire of opening his own workshop when he found Madoka one day.

"Madoka, here...? May we talk for a while?"

"... Tsubasa-kun? Anything special?" Sena seldom found her for his own like this!

"I gotta go straight to the point. I want you to be my model!"

"..." Madoka was a little bit shocked to hear Sena's request. At the same time, she was surprised that she felt a little bit touched too.

 _... Can I? Can a normal girl like me...?_

"... I wear no dress other than Angery Sugar." Madoka tried to cover her feeling by refusing.

"Hey please! I can find no nobody than you!"

"Oh... that the reason?" Madoka immediately go back to her straight mode. "You can't choose your model unceremonious like this!"

"No." Unexpectedly, Sena gave her an immediate reply. "I am finding you with sincerity." I seriously think you are suitable for being my model."

"Tsubasa-kun..." The touching feeling in her heart was true, Madoka told herself. "... But can I? I have never been anyone's model and cat walk in front of anyone."

"No worry. You can do it!" Sena took something from his pocket. "Here you are. Take them and gather up your courage!"

"... Candy! Don't you hate candy?" Sena's candy really shocked Madoka. "And you clear them all up everytime!"

"Ya I hate them. But I know you love them." Sena said, with a annoying face. "And you know you are always beyond my control."

"Oh~~~ Tsubasa-kun you are so caring~~~! Okay okay! I promise you, I will be your model!" Madoka was cheered up. "But why...? Why do you suddenly ask me to help you?"

"Actually, I wish to graduate from here and open my own workshop. And I would like you to wear and show my graduate work to Amahane-sensei."

* * *

A few days after.

Sena was packing up his things.

"So, how would you call your new brand?" Madoka was sitting at corner, watching him cleaning here and there.

"I have just decided." Sena answered, "Dreamy Crown."

"What a lovely name!"

"Actually, I was inspired when I watch you wearing my design. That little crown on head. And I think it is a wonderful idea to name my brand by my startline."

"Thankyou." Madoka replied with a angel smile. She would never expect she was one of the reason for Sena's new brand name.

She was so grad that her grandmother acknowledge Sena's effort on designing, and at the same time her own effort and talent in being an idol. But as things on table getting less and less, Madoka finally realize she would not see him frequently after he leave.

"I have rent a new place to be my own workshop. It is about time for me to leave here. Take care!" pulling his luggage outside the entrance of Angery Sugar workshop, Sena had his last farewell to Madoka.

"Can I come to your new workshop and visit you?"

"Of course! But don't bring candy!"

"Bye!" Madoka waved her hand.

"Bye." Sena waved back and turn to leave.

Sena was gone. Madoka stood and watched him walk far.

 _So when is my turn...? I gotta get my new place too!_

"Tsubasa-kun~~~!" Madoka shouted.

Sena turned back from far.

"I will find you after I successfully go into Starlight Idolschool~~~!" Madoka yelled out her dream.

Yes, when Sena settle down and have his first official Dreamy Crown design, I would be an idol student in Starlight Idolschool! I can do it!

* * *

Shortly after.

Sena was watching the latest idol news in his new workshop.

Undoubtly, the hotest news was the new student list of Starlight Idolschool!

He carefully checked the full name list, wanting to find the familiar sweet girl.

"Here you are. Good job! You have done it, Madoka!"


End file.
